I Won't Make You Kneel For Anyone But Me
by Slutgarden
Summary: What if Luke had been female, attractive, and not nearly as annoying? Re-imagining of Sylar's road trip in Volume Four: Fugitives. Rated M to be unsafe.
1. Chapter 1: Flood

**Author's note/disclaimer/warning: I don't own Heroes. Some of the lines in this story (especially in Chapter 1) are taken verbatim from the episodes "A Clear and Present Danger," "Trust and Blood," and "Exposed" in Volume 4: Fugitives. Rated M for sex, language and violence. Please do not read if you are offended by dominant-submissive and sado-masochistic sexual themes.**

Chapter 1: Flood

Siobhan and her mother got out of the beat-up station wagon. Their heated argument was briefly disturbed by the fleet of law enforcement vehicles in front of the taxidermist's house. "Taxidermy," her mother muttered. "I never liked that old man." Then, more loudly, "Take a good look, Siobhan. That's your future if you keep up the crap you're pulling at school."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Siobhan said defensively as she walked toward their house.

"Don't play games with me, Siobhan. Bringing explosive devices to school? Five in the past year? You're lucky they're just now figuring out you're the one. You're lucky no one has gotten hurt! And you'll be lucky if you get off with just expulsion!"

Siobhan stopped and glared at her mother. "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. It's not me. They can't even find any physical evidence of "explosive devices," she said with contempt, "And they sure as fuck can't prove I am the one doing it."

"You watch your mouth young lady! They know it's you. You're always there when they go off. Just because you've been paying attention in chemistry or however you've been concocting these pranks does not mean you're too smart to go to jail. Too bad you won't be able to use these skills in college, since you're getting expelled just months from graduation!"

"Well, it could be worse. I could be dropping out of high school because I'm knocked up," Siobhan said sarcastically.

Her mother turned bright red and looked like her own head was about to explode. "Get inside," she seethed.

When they walked in the house, they were greeting by the blaring of the television. "I can't believe I left that on," her mother said as she walked into the living room. She stopped suddenly when she saw a male figure sitting in the chair in front of the television. She turned to Siobhan and hissed "Call the police!" before grabbing a poker from in front of the fireplace to use as a weapon. She then jumped in front of the man with the poker raised, only to realize that he was not watching their television voluntarily. He was covered in blood, gagged with duct tape, and bound to the chair in the most grotesque manner. Siobhan's mother was horrified to realize that his hands were nailed to the chair with screwdrivers.

Just then, a tall man dressed in black sauntered out of the kitchen holding what was obviously their mail. "You must be Mary Campbell or current occupant." Her mother took a swing at him, but was shocked when the poker flew out of her hands before she could hit him. With a slight gesture of his hand, he flung both of them into chairs of their own. Quickly Siobhan realized that they were pinned down, unable to move their arms or legs.

"We've been waiting for you," the man said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" her mother said, hyperventilating in fear.

The stranger in black ripped the duct tape off of the mouth of the guy bound to the chair. "Special Agent Simmons says hello. His people trained him well. He hardly flinched when he lost a finger or two." The intruder then picked up a large coffee cup and gave Siobhan and her mother an appraising look. "The trouble is that he has information I need, and you are going to help me loosen his tongue." He then took a sip of his coffee and smirked.

Spitting blood, Agent Simmons said, "You sick fuck. Are you going to torture me in front of them?"

Sylar smiled at Siobhan, and then turned toward Mary. "No, I'm going to torture them in front of you."

Agent Simmons coughed, "Your father's in custody, you sick piece of crap." The dark man paused contemplatively for a moment before saying, "Another lie. It's time to get started. Where to begin…."

He extended his hand toward Siobhan, who blanched white and sank deeper into her chair. The stranger grinned at her reaction and shifted his hand toward Mary. "Mommy," he said with false affection.

Mary panicked and sputtered, "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

The man took another sip of his coffee. "Nothing," he replied. "Wrong place, wrong time. I could have been a flood or a tornado. There's really no difference, actually."

The man turned his attention to Siobhan again. "How about you, Siobhan? Any thoughts?"

_I think it sucks that the first hot guy to acknowledge my presence is going to kill me_, Siobhan thought, but said nothing. The hot guy continued to stare at her with a murderous smile on his face. Then he said, "I sense some dysfunction in the Campbell household."

"You bastard," Mary spit. "You better leave her alone—" Suddenly the stranger extended his hand toward her, and grabbed the air as if he were grabbing Mary by her throat. And then Mary's voice cut off, like his hand was actually around her throat. The man continued, "But I understand. Single mom, rebellious teenage daughter, and judging from the pitiful child support check I found, I'd say that dad took off quite some time ago."

As the sounds of her mother's choking grew uncomfortably loud, Siobhan murmured "What are you doing to her?"

"What you wished you could have done years ago."

Siobhan spoke louder: "No…stop."

"You're lying."

_Am I?_ Siobhan thought to herself. _Am I just going to sit here while he kills my mother?_

The man in black turned his face toward the guy he had tortured earlier and raised his voice. "Agent Simmons, Mary's losing her patience. Isn't it your job to protect her from monsters like me?"

Siobhan pleaded, "He's not going to talk. Let her go."

He looked at her again intently but did not release his grip on Mary. "Are you saying that because you care, Siobhan? Or is that just a preconditioned response because Mommy drew the short straw?"

"What do you know about me?"

The man smirked again and sipped his coffee. "Mom's a drone and dad abandoned you. I know that rage, Siobhan. And I know that deep down you'd like nothing more than to see her blood all over the living room floor."

He looked toward her mother again. Mary turned blue and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Stop!" Siobhan screamed, and the coffee cup exploded in the intruder's hand.

The force of the explosion knocked the man backward but not off his feet. Siobhan was alarmed to realize that she and her mother were still immobilized, although her mother could obviously breathe now. As the stranger straightened himself and turned in her direction, Siobhan saw that the bloody cuts on his face and hand were disappearing on their own. "Holy shit," she whispered.

The stranger said calmly, "Well, well, it's a small world. You and I really need to have a talk." Siobhan suddenly realized she could move again, but still cowered in the chair. He walked over and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her forcefully to her feet. "Come over here," he said, leading her to the dining room table. He took a vase and set it on the table, and then stepped away. "Show me."

Siobhan looked at him closely for the first time. He was at least six feet tall, somewhat angular in appearance, with black-brown hair and eyes much like her own. _He's fucking hot_, she thought to herself. She looked at the vase and then back at him. "It doesn't always work. I don't know if I can do it."

"Try," he instructed.

She sighed and looked back at the vase. "We should stand back." After they moved a few steps away, she concentrated on the vase, imagining it breaking into a thousand pieces. And then it happened.

Siobhan looked back at him for approval. "That's very impressive," he said. "Does it work on living things?"

"Do you mean…like…humans?" The expression of concern returned to her face. The man's subsequent expression told her that was exactly what he meant. "I've never tried that," she stammered.

He looked contemplative and then said somewhat urgently, "You know, I heard you at the door. You lied about causing the explosions at school."

"Why do you care?" Siobhan asked incredulously.

"Because if you living a half a block down from my father is a coincidence, then God's improved his sense of humor."

"You're wrong." Siobhan said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm nobody. I have no friends. Everyone thinks I'm a freak. My life sucks."

"Siobhan, stop talking to him," Mary hissed from across the room.

Siobhan looked at her mother, and then back at him. "She hates me, you know."

"No, I don't!"

The man glared at Mary and said, "I don't even need an ability to know that's a lie."

Mary exclaimed in a whiny voice, "I love my daughter! I just want her to be happy."

"Well, she's not," the stranger snapped. He turned his attention back to Siobhan and grabbed her by both shoulders. He leaned in closely and stared into her eyes. They were like mirror reflections of her own. He then said rapidly, "I know what you're feeling. You rather be anyone than who you are. Now I want you to tell me about your power and everything you know about the man living down the street."

From the corner of her eye, Siobhan saw Agent Simmons rise from his chair and lunge toward his gun, which had been placed on top of the television. Siobhan pushed the man in black out of the way just as Agent Simmons aimed his gun toward him. Siobhan screamed "Stop!" and it happened again. The gun exploded in Agent Simmons' hand, and then _he_ exploded.

Flesh, bone, and blood splattered across the living room, covering the walls, the furniture, and Mary. Some even hit Siobhan and her new friend, although Mary got the worst of it. Mary vomited as Siobhan froze in shock.

When Mary finally stopped puking, she looked at Siobhan malevolently and screamed, "You killed him." By this time, Siobhan was shaking uncontrollably. "He…he was going to…"

"He was going to save us!" Mary bellowed. Her face then crumpled in disgust. "What are you?"

Still trembling, Siobhan looked at the man who had put these events in motion, then back toward her mother, and then back again. Then she did what her instincts were screaming for her to do: run away. She pushed past him and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she thought she herself would explode.

*****

Siobhan didn't know exactly how long she had been wandering the streets when the station wagon pulled up beside her. It must have been a couple hours because it was now dark. The man she had met earlier had the windows down, and called to her in a cheerful voice, "I don't think that you are going to get very far on foot." Siobhan stopped and looked at him for a moment before she opened up the passenger door and got in. "Nice ride," she said dryly. "This looks just like my mom's piece of shit."

The man pulled away from the curb and grinned. "Let's just say that your mother thought that giving up her car was better than the alternative." He focused on the road, and then added, "Didn't anyone ever warn you about accepting rides from strangers?"

Siobhan felt a twinge of fear before resigning herself to whatever fate had thrown into her path, whether it was a flood, tornado, or something else. "Well, you already know my name. What's yours?"

"Sylar," he said, with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: Crush

Chapter 2: Crush

Sylar drove for awhile in silence before Siobhan got up the nerve to start asking questions. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Smiling, Sylar said, "Turns out Mary knew a few things about my father, like that he has another place in a small town in Minnesota. I thought that we would go looking for him there."

A light bulb went off in Siobhan's head. "I remember that. I remember him talking about having a cabin near the Canadian border, where he liked to go fishing and bird watching and shit like that."

Sylar became serious. "Did you know him well? What else did he tell you?"

"I didn't really talk to him a lot. Sometimes when I was mowing the lawn he'd be out in his yard and would start making small talk." She paused before adding, "I don't want to offend you, but he sort of creeped me out."

When she realized that Sylar's expression had darkened, Siobhan continued hastily: "I don't mean that he was creepy in a child molester kind of way. I mean it was like he was…I don't know…like he knew I was different…and I got the feeling that he was interested in that...." Siobhan figured that she was just digging herself into a deeper hole, so she shut up.

"At least you're not lying. What else do you know about him?" Sylar's expression remained dark.

Siobhan tried to think as fear was closing in on her again. "He's been sick lately—I think it was lung cancer. He was using an oxygen tank. He smokes a lot."

"When did he leave?"

"I didn't know he had gone until today, when the cops were at his house and you said you were looking for him."

Sylar didn't ask anymore questions, and Siobhan decided to remain quiet until he said something first. As they continued to drive, Siobhan felt herself grow tired, and she fell asleep against the passenger door.

*****

When Siobhan woke up, it was daylight, and Sylar was still driving. She forgot her self-imposed code of silence and asked what time it was.

"9:52 a.m." Sylar replied, sounding cheerful again.

"Wow," Siobhan said. "We must be getting close to Minnesota then."

"Well, not exactly. I'm trying to stick to back roads. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Oh," Siobhan said, as she tried to figure out the least annoying way to request a bathroom break. _What the hell, I am about to piss my pants. And I am pretty sure he won't appreciate that_, Siobhan thought to herself. "Um, I don't mean to be demanding, but is there any way we could stop to use the bathroom?"

Sylar replied, "Sure. We should probably get something to eat too."

Within twenty minutes, they found a roadside diner. Siobhan made a beeline to the bathroom while Sylar slid into an empty booth. Before she left the bathroom, Siobhan washed her face and finger-combed her long, dark hair. She almost vomited when she pulled what she was certain was a piece of Agent Simmons' skull from her hair.

After regaining her composure, Siobhan joined Sylar in the dining area. He gave her a contemplative look before saying, "I ordered you some coffee. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I'm just hungry." When she realized that he would know she was lying, she looked down. But Sylar didn't acknowledge her transgression aloud. It was like he knew that she knew he knew, and that awareness was correction enough.

Siobhan looked up at him intently. "Have you ever killed anyone?" she whispered. Sylar laughed out loud at her naiveté. His response gave her the answer, and she blushed in embarrassment for asking such a stupid question. Just then the waitress appeared to take their food order. He ordered for both of them, but she didn't object.

They sat in silence as he looked her over, with that damn smirk of his. She felt even more embarrassed and insecure about what she must look like right now, not having had a shower in 24 hours. Still, when his eyes penetrated hers, she could not look away. It was like she was drowning in desire for him and could not save herself.

"How do you like your coffee?" he asked. Siobhan felt dazed for a moment but then came to her senses. "Cream and sugar." He smirked again and then put cream and sugar in her coffee for her and stirred it. She smiled and said thank you. The waitress then brought their food. Siobhan was starving but made a conscious effort not to wolf it down.

After a few minutes, Siobhan got up the courage to ask another question. "How do you know when people are lying?"

"Oh, it's an ability I picked up a few months ago."

"How did you do that?"

Sylar smiled and put his fork down. He then reached over to take Siobhan's hand. Rubbing it between his own hands, he said matter-of-factly, "I can tell people are lying because I saw open their skulls and rip their abilities out of their brains." Siobhan's jaw dropped and she instinctively tried to pull her hand back, but he held it in place. Then he said in a lower voice: "You're really cute when you get scared, you know."

_Christ, does he want to kill me or fuck me?_ Siobhan thought to herself. Emotions of fear and attraction swirled in her mind. He confounded her like a drug.

Suddenly, something caught his eye behind her and he became serious. "Get up. Go to the emergency exit. Walk, don't run." Sylar stood up and dropped some cash on the table. Siobhan wanted to ask why but did as she was told. She stood up and followed behind him. Before they reached it, two soliders in black uniforms came through the emergency exit holding rifles. When Sylar and Siobhan stopped, a man who she had thought was a customer put a gun to the back of Sylar's head. "Gotcha, right on the sweet spot." Sylar raised his hands in surrender.

Siobhan panicked and tried to figure a way to get out them of this. _Maybe I can distract them_. She forced tears and cried, "Mister, please don't let him hurt me anymore. He took me from my mom—don't let him hurt me again!" She fell against the plainclothes officer in feigned hysteria. When he took his attention off of Sylar to push her away, Sylar sent him flying backwards with a flick of his hand. Siobhan hit the floor as the other soldiers riddled Sylar with bullets. Sylar remained on his feet and sent them flying as well. He turned to her for a second and yelled, "Stay down!" Then he blasted out a window and ran outside.

After a couple of seconds, Siobhan stood up and followed him. She made it to the parking lot as he peeled out in her mother's station wagon. "Sylar, don't leave me!" she called after him, although she wasn't sure if the sound even escaped her lips. She felt something hit her back, and then only pain. She was writhing on the ground when she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: First

Chapter 3: First

When she woke up, it took a few minutes for Siobhan to figure out where she was. She was riding in a car, but not her mother's car. Her whole body ached. Her left side was wet for some reason. She focused on the driver, and after a minute she realized it was Sylar.

"Christ, what happened?" she managed to say.

"We were ambushed by the same government outfit that was at my father's house." Sylar replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"How did they find us?" Siobhan asked, struggling through her raging headache.

"I don't know, but I think this might help me figure it out," Sylar said, motioning to the laptop-like electronic device on the seat between them. "They've tracked me twice in a week, and I need to figure out how they are doing it."

I need to figure out what this wet stuff is, Siobhan thought, as she felt along her right side. After staring at the redness on her hand for a minute, she realized what it was. "Oh my God! I'm covered in blood!" she shrieked.

Sylar kept driving and barely suppressed a grin, as if he was savoring a fond memory. "Don't worry, it's not yours. We'll stop when it gets dark and clean up. We just need to put some distance between us and them."

*****

After having gone for two days without one, and coming into contact with more blood and gore than she ever wanted to think about again, Siobhan took what must have been the world's longest shower. She figured that she would and was glad she had insisted that Sylar go first. Standing under the hot water, she pushed the horror and death she had witnessed—and caused—out of her mind. Another thought was preoccupying her—she was about to spend the night alone in a motel room with Sylar.

She got out of the shower and dried off, wondering what, if anything, would happen. She had never been on a date, much less in an intimate situation with a man. When the explosions started happening a couple years back, her friends began avoiding her like the plague. Eventually, no one would even speak to her at school. Sometimes she would catch a boy staring at her, but then he would look away and nothing would come of it.

Siobhan wrapped the towel around her and came out of the bathroom. Sylar was standing at the sink shaving. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, and the sight of him half-naked made her blush. When his eyes met hers through the mirror reflection, Siobhan felt a bolt of tingly heat go straight through her.

She walked over to the dresser where he had laid out the clothing that he had picked up at the 24-hour discount store while she waited in the car. Grabbing a tank top and a pair of white cotton panties, Siobhan sat on the side of the bed facing away from Sylar. She let the towel fall behind her as she pulled the tank top over her head. She then glanced behind her to see if he were watching. She thought she saw him look away quickly but wasn't sure. She then put on the panties, standing up to pull them over her hips. When she looked back at Sylar this time, he was definitely staring at her. Siobhan blushed again, and walked back to the dresser. She bent over to towel-dry her hair and felt herself bump into something. Siobhan turned around and jumped when she realized that Sylar was standing right behind her.

"Oh, you scared me!" Siobhan exclaimed, looking up at him.

Sylar smirked. He slowly traced his hand along her hairline before moving it down her cheek and throat. He then ran his finger along the neckline of the tank top. He lowered his eyes to her breasts, the nipples of which were clearly erect under the thin white cotton, before looking back into her eyes again. "You should be scared."

Siobhan was speechless. Her pulse quickened, but all she could do was wait for him to act.

Sylar brought his hand back up to her neck as he leaned down to kiss her. When his lips softly brushed her mouth, she parted her lips expectantly. Then, with an urgent ferocity, he crushed his mouth against hers, penetrating her with his tongue. He lifted her body up so that her hips were in line with his. As she wrapped her legs around him, she could feel his enormous erection pressing against her pussy. Still kissing her, he spun her around and slammed her onto the bed. He covered her with his body as he continued to kiss her mouth and neck, rubbing his still-clothed cock against her.

After a few moments he slid down the length of Siobhan's body, taking her panties off as he went. He pulled her forward so that her hips were on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs so that he had full access to her cunt. Kneeling between her legs, he parted her labia with his fingers and stroked her clitoris. As his touch shot electricity through her, Siobhan became hotter and wetter than she had thought possible. Sylar started to lick and suck her clit, bringing Siobhan to her first orgasm. He kept up the pace, forcing her to moan aloud as she came again.

Sylar stroked the outside of her pussy, knowing that she was wet enough to accommodate him now. He didn't penetrate her with his fingers because he wanted his cock to be the first thing to go inside of her. He shed his own pants and removed Siobhan's tank top, revealing her nubile breasts.

As he positioned his cock outside of her pussy, Siobhan breathed "This is my first time." Meeting her gaze, Sylar smiled wickedly as he began to push forward. "I know," he said, as his cock reached her virginal barrier. He did not avert his stare as he pushed through, taking in the range of emotions reflected in her eyes—excitement, pleasure, and pain. When he slid in all the way, she gasped.

Sylar moaned loudly as he was enveloped by her tightness. He paused momentarily to enjoy the feeling of Siobhan's virgin cunt constricting around his rather large cock. Resting his body weight on top of her, he cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her forcefully and thrust into her again. As he continued his assault, he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Siobhan cried out as Sylar brought his hand down to her right breast and squeezed it roughly. He moved his hand down her hip and jerked her right leg up. As he continued pounding into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached around to grab her ankles and hooked them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper.

Siobhan knew that there was nothing soft or gentle or romantic about her deflowering; this was a dirty, hard fuck that would spoil her for all others. As Sylar's thrusts became more rapid, he pushed her legs aside and grabbed her around the throat with one hand. He kissed her roughly as he squeezed, cutting off her air. He then shoved his other hand between them to rub her clit. Siobhan felt herself begin to orgasm again as her world closed around her; Sylar's moans and gasps told her that he was coming too. As her orgasm shook her body, Sylar let go of her throat and collapsed on top of her.

"Chirst, that was hot. You're so fucking tight, Siobhan," Sylar exhaled as he shifted to his side. He momentarily rested his arm and leg over her body before scooping her into his arms, bringing her back against his chest. Feeling the curve of her hips against his cock, Sylar knew that soon he'd have to fuck her virgin ass too. But, for now, he would enjoy the physical comfort of her body next to his, and the psychological pleasure of knowing that he had a willing victim for awhile. Siobhan knew what he was and what he did to her kind, and was even appropriately afraid—and still, she appeared willing to submit to him. Sylar looked forward to testing that willingness they both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Game

Chapter 4: Game

The next day Sylar and Siobhan continued toward his father's house, albeit in a very roundabout way. After figuring out that their pursuers were using highway-based facial recognition technology to track him, he wanted to avoid civilization as much as possible. That meant taking a lot of rural routes.

Siobhan was feeling pretty rural in her new outfit. After he realized that the jeans he had picked up for her were about five inches too long, Sylar used his ability to cut them off…at the hips. When she questioned their practicality in the near-freezing weather, Sylar replied that he liked the way her ass looked in them. But he was kind enough to toss her a hoodie.

A few hours into their trip, Sylar pulled into a secluded rest stop so that Siobhan could use the bathroom. Unfortunately there were some truckers present, and she had to endure a couple cat-calls as she made the short walk from the parking area to the facilities. Siobhan lingered in the bathroom, hoping that they would leave before she emerged. Her strategy paid off—when she came out a few minutes later, they were gone. But so was Sylar. Their car was still there, but he was no longer in it.

Siobhan walked up to the car to confirm that it was empty, and then leaned against the passenger door waiting for him to return. She waited for a long time before she began to get nervous. She walked back to the restrooms, opened the men's room door and called for him, but there was no answer. She then looked behind the facilities toward the thick wooded area. "Sylar?" she called out loudly, but was met again with silence. She took a deep breath and walked into the forest.

The trees were so tall and dense that within a few feet of entering the forest, the sunlight dimmed dramatically. Siobhan cautiously walked through the woods, calling Sylar's name every few moments. The deeper she went, the darker and colder it became. She began to shiver, from both the lower temperature and the horrific fear that was rising inside her. She was worried about what may be lurking in the woods, and she was even more afraid that Sylar had abandoned her again.

Siobhan heard a noise that startled her; she looked for its source but saw nothing. She called for Sylar again—still, no answer. She took a couple more steps before Sylar stepped out from behind a tree and into her path. Siobhan shrieked before she could stop herself.

Gasping for air, Siobhan froze as Sylar slowly made his way toward her. She saw something more predatory than usual in his eyes. It was like he was radiating murder.

Sylar said in a low voice, "You should trust your instincts, Siobhan," as if he were reading her mind. Siobhan's heart sank further, and she found that she could not recover enough to save herself. All she could do was stand and wait.

"You know I am a killer. You know that I kill people like you. You know and have always known that I will kill you too, and yet here you remain," Sylar said as he circled her. When he was facing her again, he put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Your complete lack of sense of self-preservation is truly remarkable." Overwhelmed with fear and anguish, Siobhan still couldn't speak or move.

Sylar dropped his hand. "Well, I myself like to keep things interesting, so I'll give you a running start." Siobhan felt confusion momentarily intrude on her terror. "What?" she said, as if she hadn't heard him.

Sylar looked her dead in the eye so that there would be no mistake this time. "Run," he said, matter-of-factly.

Siobhan stumbled backwards before she turned and ran like she had been told. She ran as fast as she could through the woods, and kept moving when she fell or ran into a tree—even though she believed with every fiber of her being that flight was futile.

She stopped to catch her breath and hid behind a tree for a minute. She realized that there was no noise in the woods, which meant the predator was near, and she weighed the options of staying put or taking off again. She counted to three—twice—in her head, before she sprinted from her hiding place. Siobhan was immediately knocked to the ground by a force that seemed to come out of nowhere. Sylar had tackled her.

Siobhan struggled to get away from him, but he pinned her down with his body weight and held her hands apart. Bringing his face next to hers, Sylar said, "You've got to try better than that, Siobhan."

Siobhan started to scream. Calmly, Sylar put both of her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head, before using his other hand to cover her mouth. "Shhhhh, Siobhan, it would be better if we didn't attract any attention. Less bloodshed that way." She tried to scream through his hand, which seemed to amuse him. Then she started crying.

"Again with the tears." Sylar smirked and continued, "You've made this so easy for me, Siobhan. You've come with me willingly. You've even spread your legs for me. And now you don't even try to fight me when I am going to kill you."

Suddenly, Sylar let go of her wrists and mouth, although he remained on top of her. "Let's see what you can do. Go ahead, give it your best shot."

Siobhan began writhing beneath him and attempted to push him off of her. Sylar laughed in her face. "Is that all you've got? You aren't going to use your ability on me?" Siobhan paused for a second but then continued to push and hit him. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

Sylar became serious. "You're weak. Use your ability on me, Siobhan."

"No!"

"Use your ability on me!" he screamed.

"No!" Siobhan screamed back.

"Why won't you use your ability on me?!"

"Because I don't want to kill you!"

Sylar paused, looking contemplative. Siobhan took the opportunity to scramble away from him, but he tackled her again before she could get on her feet. This time she landed face down in the dirt. Again, Sylar pinned her with his body weight. She could feel his breath on her ear as he said, "Your unwillingness to put your own life before mine fascinates me. I am not sure whether to interpret that as submission or rebellion." He kissed her lightly on the neck as she trembled beneath him.

Siobhan felt his hands move down her body, stopping to unbutton her shorts. He pulled those off quickly and her panties as well. She heard him unzip his own jeans behind her. Then he was on top of her again.

"Either way, it is clear that you get off on your own fear," he said, positioning his cock outside her cunt, "Since you're already wet." Sylar then whispered in her ear, "I get off on it too."

Sylar rammed his cock into Siobhan with such force that she cried out involuntarily. He grabbed her hair and pulled as he continued his hard, frenzied thrusts. Siobhan gasped under the force of his attack, feeling both pain and excitement. She reached down to rub her clit and came instantaneously. Sylar kissed the side of her face and neck passionately before whispering, "You're such a dirty little fuck."

Sylar leaned back into a kneeling position, bringing her with him so that he was still inside of her. Siobhan flipped around so they were facing and impaled herself on him repeatedly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into him. Sylar reciprocated as he reached down to stroke her clit in quick, circular motions. She moaned loudly as she grinded against him, coming again.

Cupping her ass with one hand and holding her torso against his with the other, Sylar stood up and pushed Siobhan up against a tree. He continued to ram into her aggressively as she wrapped her legs around him. He shoved his hand up her shirt and gave one of her nipples a hard pinch. "Do you like a little pain, Siobhan?" he murmured, when her breathing sped up considerably. Siobhan locked her eyes on his but didn't answer.

Sylar smirked and steadied her as sped up his thrusts, nearing his own climax. He pushed his face against her neck as he came, spasming inside of her. The sensation of his release ripped through her body. When he was finished, Sylar rested a few moments and then nipped Siobhan's throat softly, before setting her down on her feet.


	5. Chapter 5: His

Chapter 5: His

Sylar decided it was worth the risk to detour to a bigger city, in order to get "supplies," as he put it. This detour also meant better hotel accommodations. The room he rented had a large king-sized bed, a couple of big comfy chairs, and room service, which Siobhan found impressive after never getting to go anywhere growing up. Siobhan took a shower while Sylar went out to get what he was looking for—he didn't tell her what, saying it would be a surprise.

Siobhan was blow-drying her long, dark hair when Sylar walked back in the room. She turned off the blow-dryer and turned to look at him. He had several shopping bags and the smirk on his face that she was getting so used to seeing. "What's in the bags?" Siobhan asked as she came toward him and sat on the end of the bed.

"These are for you," Sylar said as he handed her a bag from a lingerie chain she recognized, and another bag that obviously held a shoebox. "Go put them on and I'll pour us some wine."

Siobhan peeked in the lingerie bag and looked at Sylar with a raised eyebrow. Sylar reached out and ran his hand through her hair, giving a slight tug when he reached the base of her neck. He brought his face near to hers and stared into her eyes intently. "Don't worry—you're beautiful. Don't keep me waiting."

Biting her lip, Siobhan nodded and stood up. Her body brushed Sylar's as she walked by him, taking the bags into the bathroom to change. The lingerie bag held a pink lace bra and g-string so skimpy that she wondered what purpose it served as an undergarment. A matching pink lace skirt with attached garters was also in the bag, as well as sheer black stockings. Just by looking at the skirt she knew it wasn't long enough to cover her ass, and she wondered if she would be able to figure out how to attach the stockings. Finally she pulled out a short, black satin robe, and Siobhan was grateful she would have something to cover up with. Her face fell again, however, when she realized that the shoebox contained black six-inch heels. How the hell was she going to walk in these?

"Need some help?" Sylar asked from just outside the door, startling Siobhan enough to make her jump. "Maybe," Siobhan mumbled. Then, more loudly, she said "This may take a few minutes." "Here, I brought you something to drink." The door opened slightly and he extended his hand through, holding a large glass of red wine. She accepted and said thanks. Sylar responded, "Remember, don't keep me waiting."

Siobhan took a sip of wine and savored the tart flavor. Other than sneaking a beer from the fridge once (which she didn't like) and those little plastic cups of wine you get at communion (which don't really count), this was her first alcoholic drink. She took a larger sip and then went to work putting on Sylar's presents. The garters took a few minutes to figure out, and the heels made her feel like she was on stilts. She pulled the robe on and tied it with the sash. Gulping the rest of her wine, Siobhan set the glass down, opened the door and walked out.

Sylar was sitting in one of the chairs, holding a glass of wine and looking expectant. Siobhan walked toward him slowly, not entirely comfortable in her new apparel. Sylar looked her up and down, smirked, and told her to untie the sash. Siobhan blushed and did as she was told. She slowly opened the robe, revealing the pink lace. "Turn around," he instructed. Siobhan turned around slowly, and when her back was to him he told her to stop. "Drop the robe, slowly." Siobhan let the robe ease off her shoulders and glide down her back inch by inch, before finally letting it drop it to the floor.

Sylar took in the sight of her body, focusing on her ass. The short skirt exposed the bottom inch of her cheeks, and the garter straps only accentuated their roundness. His hard-on was becoming uncomfortable in his pants, so he told her to turn around and come to him.

As Siobhan turned around, she realized she was getting a head rush. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her own excitement or both, but she began feeling tingly all over. She didn't want to take the chance of busting her ass in the stripper heels and ruining the mood, so she got on her hands and knees and seductively crawled over to him.

Sylar grinned at Siobhan's unsolicited display of submission as she kneeled before him. "Undo my pants," he instructed, and she reached up to unfasten his button and zipper. As his huge cock was released, she eagerly caressed it with her hands. Gripping his shaft, Siobhan leaned forward to take him in her mouth, but he stopped her. Sylar brought his wine glass to her lips instead. Siobhan bent her head back as he poured the rest of the wine down her throat. Some of the red liquid trickled from the corners of her mouth, and when he was done pouring he leaned over to suck it off of her. He then kissed her mouth forcefully, grabbing her throat in a way that made her cunt gush with wetness.

"Stand up and bend over the bed," Sylar said, his voice breathy from his own excitement. Siobhan did as she was told, spreading her legs in anticipation. The alcohol made her felt hot and uninhibited, and she arched her back to accentuate her ass for him.

Sylar traced his finger down the length of the pink lace g-string before he pulled it aside and fingered Siobhan's clit. Using quick circular motions, he brought her into a frenzy that made her moan uncontrollably. He placed two fingers into her wet cunt and her entire body shuddered in orgasm. He continued until his hand was covered in her excitement for him, and then he ripped the pink lace g-string off her entirely.

Sylar placed his thumb on Siobhan's asshole while he continued to finger-fuck her cunt. This made Siobhan feel nervous at first, but then she relaxed into the sensation of stimulation of the nerve endings there. Sylar then took his fingers out of her cunt and began to focus on her ass exclusively. This definitely made Siobhan nervous, and she turned her head to look back at Sylar. "Sylar, wait, don't…."

"Shhhh, Siobahn, you are so fucking hot. This won't hurt for long." Sylar then squeezed some K-Y onto his fingers and began to press gently into her tight hole. Sylar was right, Siobhan thought, this part didn't hurt so bad. It actually felt good in a weird way. But she was worried about that huge fucking cock of his. Siobhan tensed around Sylar's finger, her body reflexively trying to force him back out.

"Relax," Sylar whispered, as he eased a second finger into her ass. He gently worked his fingers in and out of her hole, loosening it up for what would come next. Sylar then stopped to pull a lubricated condom over his rock-hard cock, and poured a generous amount of K-Y on the end of it for good measure.

As Siobhan felt Sylar's cock outside her asshole, she held her breath in fear. Even the alcohol couldn't rid her mind of the thought that this would hurt—a lot. As Sylar began working the head of his cock into her, she began to cry. "Hush, Siobhan. This is what I want. You are mine—every inch of you," Sylar said, as he began the series of small thrusts it would take to fill her with him.

With each thrust, Sylar worked his way further into her ass. When the head of his cock was well past her opening, he slowly but purposefully slid himself into her all the way. As he moaned with pleasure, Siobhan sobbed loudly. She collapsed onto the bed, the pain searing and unlike anything she had felt before.

"Christ, this feels so good," Sylar breathed. "So fucking hot and tight." As Sylar continued his violation with slow, steady thrusts, he reached under Siobhan's hips and began to massage her clit again. After awhile, the pain she felt began to subside into a feeling of intense pressure, and Sylar's hand on her clit had its intended effect. When he added the faintest electric current to his manual stimulation, she started to grind against him wildly.

Each time she came, Sylar felt her asshole contract around his cock. Feeling his own orgasm building, his involuntarily increased his thrusts' speed and intensity. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pounded against her ass. When his own release racked his body, Siobhan absorbed it and came one more time, shuddering beneath him.

Sylar got up to dispose of the condom, and returned to the bed. Bringing Siobhan into his arms, he gently kissed the salty tearstains on her face. "You are mine," Sylar repeated. "You are my possession, for whatever I want to do to you, whenever I want to do it. As long as there is breath in your body, you'll belong to me. Every part of you." And she knew he was right.


	6. Chapter 6: Sight

Chapter 6: Sight

Siobhan woke up in the middle of the night feeling dirty and sore. Sylar's arms were still wrapped around her. Based on his deep breathing, she could tell he was sound asleep. Slowly and carefully she extracted herself from his embrace, trying not to wake him. When she was finally free, she peered at him in the dark. His stillness convinced her that she had succeeded.

In this state, Siobhan was amazed at how peaceful he looked. He was beautiful to her. She resisted the urge to caress his face, and stood up from the bed. She walked slowly to the bathroom, adjusting to the residual pain from their encounter a few hours earlier. After starting the bathwater, Siobhan looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the lace bra and garter skirt, although the stockings had detached and skirt was hiked up around her waist. Her dark hair was wildly disheveled, and her eyes were red and puffy. _What a hot shitty mess_, she thought. Siobhan sighed deeply and took off her remaining clothing before easing herself into the hot water.

Siobhan closed her eyes and sank deeply into the tub, trying to process the past few days. Before Sylar, she had never been with anyone. He was her first kiss, her first fuck, her first everything. Her desire for him was consuming. _Is this love?_ she wondered. Her seventeen-year-old mind could not think any differently.

She thought about the way he touched her. He was rough, aggressive—even sadistic. _Is it wrong for me to like it so much?_ _To get off on it? To crave the fear and the pain?_ Siobhan realized that maybe her ability wasn't the only thing freaky about her. Shame began to crowd her thoughts. She completely immersed herself in the water and held her breath.

Siobhan's lungs began to burn, but she pushed against the sides of the tub to keep herself down. Then, something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. When she emerged gasping for air, the first thing she saw was Sylar standing over her. "What the hell are you doing?" he said angrily.

It took a few moments for Siobhan to stop coughing and regain her composure. Sylar kneeled down beside the tub, his expression changing from anger to concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, caressing her shoulder. Siobhan nodded and stared into his eyes, transfixed. He continued, "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Siobhan looked down, trying to find the right words. "I…is it…is there something wrong with me?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…is it wrong to like, um, what you do to me?"

Sylar's expression relaxed a little. "Tell me what it is you like that is bothering you."

"It's not that it's bothering me exactly…it's hard to...I just feel guilty for liking it so much." She looked back down again.

"And what is it that you like?"

_Great, he's going to make me say it_, Siobhan thought to herself. "Um, you know…." Sylar stared at her, waiting. "I like it when you're rough with me. I like it when you scare me…."

Sylar lifted Siobhan's chin and made her look him in the eye. "Go on," he instructed.

Siobhan took a deep breath. "I like it when you hurt me."

Sylar leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead before standing up. He pulled her up gently and grabbed a towel, which he used to carefully dry her off. He even dried off her feet one at a time as she stepped out of the bathtub. Then he picked her up in both arms and cradled her like a child as he brought her back to bed.

After he laid her down, Siobhan said, "You didn't answer my question."

Sylar got in the bed beside her. "What question?"

"Is it wrong?" _And please don't make me say it again._

He looked thoughtful and replied, "No, it's not wrong. It's just the way you are. Just as I'm the way I am." He traced his hand across her forehead before cupping her cheek. "Don't worry," he said with a small smile.

"Okay," Siobhan replied, relaxing somewhat.

With that, Sylar rolled on top of her and had her again.

*****

The next day they drove north, again on back roads and through small communities. Siobhan had never seen so much farmland before. It was peaceful, and she and Sylar seemed to ride in silence comfortably.

A few times she wanted to ask him about his father, but thought better of it. The idea of him finding his father worried her somewhat; she wanted to keep him to herself for as long as possible. She also had the nagging fear that once their road trip ended, he would leave her—or worse. But she decided to take her chances and submit to whatever fate may come.

Being that she felt powerless around him, it was not without irony that he seemed very interested in her power. When Sylar began talking again, he asked her lots of questions about it. He wanted to know when it started, what she was feeling when it first happened, how she controlled it and what was going on when she lost control of it. Then he decided to pull over so she could show it to him again.

They parked near a fenced pasture. Siobhan looked at the cows as Sylar looked around for litter they could use. After a few minutes, he came back with some glass bottles and tin cans and lined them up along the top of fence. "Let's see what you can do." he said cheerfully.

_Child's play_, Siobhan thought to herself as she looked at the first bottle. It exploded almost immediately. Sylar interrupted her before she went to the next object. "Now tell me exactly how you did that."

"I just focused on it and pictured it exploding in my head."

"Hmmm. Does it work if you can't see?"

"I don't know—I guess I haven't tried that."

Sylar stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Now try."

Siobhan paused for a moment, feeling bewildered. "Can you tell me exactly what my target is?"

"Tin can, about eight feet away."

Siobhan tried to picture it exploding, but nothing happened. "I don't think it will work if I can't see it."

'Try again."

She tried again. Nothing.

Sylar removed his hands. "Now try."

Siobhan exploded the next three items in rapid succession.

"Interesting…" Sylar murmured. Siobhan noticed that he was staring hard at the last bottle on the fence, like he was trying to do it too. Then he looked very frustrated. _Oh crap_, Siobhan thought. _Please don't make me bomb the cows._

Sylar stood behind her again and gripped her by the shoulders. "Last one," he said. Siobhan took a deep breath and blew it up. When she looked back up at him, he had the same look of frustration. Then he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of head.

"Time to go," he said, almost wistfully.


	7. Chapter 7: Bound

Chapter 7: Bound

When they reached Minneapolis, Sylar said they needed to celebrate. Sylar checked them into a fancy hotel again, this time getting a suite. Siobhan wondered what they would need all that room for and felt both fear and excitement in anticipation of his plans.

When Siobhan came out of the shower and into the bedroom, Sylar was arranging some silk scarves on the four-poster bed. She tried to ignore the implications of that and hurriedly walked over to the dresser to get some clothing. "Come here, Siobhan," Sylar instructed, before she could even pick up a pair of panties.

Siobhan slowly walked over and stood before him, blushing red. "Drop the towel," Sylar said with a smirk. Siobhan dropped the towel but then tried to cover her breasts with her arms. "No no no," Sylar said in a sing-songy voice, grabbing her wrists and lifting her arms away from her body. His gaze slowly wandered from the top of her head all the way down her legs, and then back again. "You're so beautiful," he exhaled.

He then instructed her to lie on the bed. Siobhan got up on the bed and started to lie back before he stopped her. "No, Siobhan, lie face down," he said with a wicked smile. Siobhan paused for a moment and then turned over, grateful that—at least for a moment—he could not see the humiliation on her face.

Sylar then began the process of tying her to the bed. He wrapped the first scarf around the wrist closest to him, not so tight as to cut off circulation, but tight enough to leave a mark. After fastening the end of the scarf to the aligned post, he repeated the process with her other wrist. He pulled the scarf so tight that she was stretched across the mattress. Then he did the same thing to her ankles, spreading her so that she was completely exposed.

Despite her fear and embarrassment, Siobhan could not contain her desire. She felt her pussy getting wet in anticipation of his assault. Her breathing sped up as she felt him get up on the mattress and straddle her.

Sylar pulled her head back by her hair so he could stuff a scarf in her mouth. He tied another scarf around her to hold the gag in place. Finally, he wrapped a scarf around her eyes to blindfold her.

Siobhan's excitement was so overpowering that she could hardly breathe. She was going crazy in anticipation of what would come next when she felt Sylar get off the bed. "I'll be back in a few—don't go anywhere!" he said with obvious amusement. _What?_ _Is he fucking kidding me?_ Siobhan's heart dropped as she heard him walk out of the bedroom, through the sitting area, and out the front door. The sound of the lock clicking was like a slap in the face.

She laid there in disbelief for quite awhile before attempting to free herself. She found out quickly that this was futile—Sylar had bound her so tightly that she could barely move her arms and legs at all. Blindfolded, her ability was no use to her. She was completely powerless.

Siobhan ran through the possible outcomes of her predicament. He had said he would be back in a few. Was that a few minutes or a few hours? A few days? How long did he plan on leaving her like this? Her mind tortured itself with the fear of abandonment.

Unable to see, Siobhan lost all sense of time. How long had he been gone already? She tried counting to herself but gave up after reaching a thousand. Siobhan came apart emotionally. When she began to cry, she could hear Sylar's voice in her head: _Again with the tears._ Still, she couldn't stop. This was the worst thing he had done to her by far.

*****

Siobhan was jolted awake by the sound of the hotel door being unlocked and opened. She could hear Sylar's voice and someone else's. Disoriented, it took her a moment to focus, but then she realized that Sylar was talking to another man.

It was hard to discern everything they were saying since they were in the front room, but Siobhan could make out a few things. She heard them laughing and thought she heard the sound of ice clinking in glasses, like they were drinking. Then she heard Sylar's voice crystal clear: "So, are you ready to get started?"

Siobhan felt pure terror at the thought of what was coming next. She tried to mentally separate herself from her body, and find gratitude in the knowledge that whatever the stranger did to her, he wouldn't see her face.

She felt their presence as they entered the bedroom. "Holy fucking shit," she heard the stranger say. "You weren't kidding. Is this for real?"

"As real as it gets," she heard Sylar reply.

"And you're sure she's okay with this?"

Siobhan was about to protest as much as she could through her gag when she felt a hand she knew was Sylar's on the back of her neck. "She's fine with it. She gets off on this kind of thing." She froze upon hearing those words.

"All right," she heard the stranger reply. "Do you want me to use my hand?"

"No, I'd prefer it if you used this." Siobhan thought she heard the sound of Sylar unbuckling and removing his belt.

_Christ, he's going to let him beat me_, Siobhan thought to herself. She heard the sound of the belt smacking against something else—a hand, maybe? Before she could prepare herself, she felt the smack and sting of the belt hitting her ass. She involuntarily tensed against her restraints.

The stranger was just getting started. After a few tentative slaps the blows came down in rapid succession, forcing her to cry out as much as she could through the gag. Tears flooded her eyes as she absorbed the stinging pain.

The stranger stopped, but then she heard Sylar's voice. "Again," he said, matter-of-factly.

The stranger released another torrent of blows. This time, Siobhan could not stop herself from writhing beneath them in an attempt to escape. When the stranger paused a second time, Sylar said, "Do it again. Harder this time."

Siobhan screamed through the gag as the stranger beat her some more. Suddenly, her blindfold was lifted. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Sylar staring into them. "Harder," he said, his eyes not leaving hers. Siobhan sobbed, begging him to stop the beating with her eyes.

A minute later, the blows stopped. "Dude, she's bleeding."

Sylar replaced the blindfold. "All right, that's probably enough then."

Then the stranger said, "You've got to let me have a piece of her."

Siobhan tensed, not believing that she would be able to withstand anything else from this bastard. She was horrified when she heard Sylar respond, "Man, I'm not sure about that." _Not sure?_

"Dude, I've got money. I can pay."

"Well, what exactly do you have in mind?" Siobhan tried to scream but felt an invisible force cutting off her air.

"How much do you want to let me fuck that tight little ass of hers?"

"For three hundred dollars, you can stick it in any hole you want. For five hundred, you can invite a few friends and make it a party."

"Holy fucking shit! No one's going to believe this!" Siobhan heard the stranger flip open his cell phone and start dialing. "Steve, hey man! It's Brent. Listen, do you remember when we tag-teamed that whore in Vegas? Yeah. You are not going to fucking believe where I'm at right now." Siobhan heard Brent's voice trail off like he was walking away. She tried to vocalize her protests again but nothing would come out. She felt Sylar's hand stroke her hair.

Brent walked back into the bedroom still talking. "That's right. The Hilton, room 1802. Call Dave too. Now let me go so I can get me some. Fuck no, dude—hurry the fuck up!" Siobhan heard the phone snap shut. "Asshole," he muttered under his breath. Then, more loudly: "Three more are coming—should be here in 30 minutes or so. I assume you want me to pay before I play? Let me get out my wallet….Man, this must be my lucky d—"

Siobhan heard Brent's voice cut off suddenly and then a sickening gurgling sound. Seconds later, she heard and felt a thump as what was obviously Brent's body hit the floor. Then only silence. She knew that Sylar had killed him.

"Siobhan, you worry too much," Sylar said, startling her even though his voice was perfectly calm. He picked up her left hand and began to untie her wrist. "I will never share you with anyone else." He continued around the bed and untied her ankles. "You are mine and mine alone." He untied her right wrist and then held her hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. "You belong to me."

He pulled her up into his arms and embraced her tightly. His display of affection made her start crying again. He reached up and removed her gag, throwing it aside. Then he cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her passionately. As his tongue entered her mouth, Siobhan trembled with desire.

Sylar guided her into a standing position, and Siobhan shrieked in horror when her bare foot touched the warm, wet carpet. She tried to get back up on the bed, but Sylar physically restrained her and pushed her onto her knees. The realization that she was kneeling in a pool of blood made her gag. She grabbed onto Sylar's legs for support.

"Take out my cock," Sylar instructed. Feeling sick and overwhelmed at what had transpired, and disoriented at not being able to see, Siobhan anchored herself with Sylar's words. She reached up and felt her way to the top button on his jeans, stroking his enormous erection through the fabric. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and then attempted to remove her blindfold. Sylar grabbed her hands. "Not yet—I'll take it off when I'm ready."

Siobhan accepted his will and opened up his pants so that his huge cock was released. She then tugged his pants down slowly before gripping his ass and pressing her face against him. His musky scent and soft hair were intoxicating to her. She breathed deeply and traced her lips up his shaft, finding the head of his cock. She lightly grazed its ridge with her tongue.

She gently sucked on the tip of his cock before taking him in as far as he would go. She steeled herself when it triggered her gag reflex, and relaxed her throat as much as she could. Taking care to protect him from her teeth, Siobhan sucked harder as she moved her head back and forth.

Sylar moaned in appreciation and gripped her hair. He began thrusting into her mouth. "You are mine, Siobhan. Mine alone. I may degrade you. I may cause you pain. But I won't make you kneel for anyone but me."

Siobhan gripped the base of shaft with one hand and held onto his thigh with the other, as she focused her attention on licking and sucking the end of his cock. Sylar let out a low growl and shoved it back down her throat as far as it would go. The intensity of his thrusts signaled that he was about to come. As he did, he held her head against him, although he didn't need to. Siobhan enthusiastically swallowed what he had to give her.

Sylar rested for a moment, his hands still entangled in Siobhan's hair. When he stepped back to put himself back in his pants, she let him go reluctantly. She remained on her knees, awaiting his next instruction. Then the sudden knock on the hotel room door jolted her.

"Our guests have arrived," Sylar said cheerfully. Siobhan heard him take a few steps toward the door, but then he came back. He removed her blindfold and kissed her on top of the head before turning again to go open the door.

As Siobhan's eyes adjusted, she heard the door open and the sound of men talking as they entered the front room. Then she heard Sylar's voice distinctly: "Brent's a little incapacitated right now, but I'm sure he won't mind if you go ahead and join him." She remained still as the three men filed into the bedroom.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" one of them yelled when he saw Brent face down on the floor in his own blood. The sight of Siobhan naked and kneeling in Brent's blood was almost as shocking. One of them turned to run, but Sylar sent him flying and pinned him to a wall with a slight hand gesture. He telekinetically slammed the bedroom door closed, and pinned the other two against a wall. When one of them tried to scream, Sylar caught off his air.

"Now it's time to party," Sylar said, smirking, as he walked over to Siobhan. He stood behind her and caressed her shoulders. She knew what he wanted her to do before he even asked. "Siobhan, why don't you show these _gentlemen_ your little trick."

Siobhan felt like she was watching the scene unfold from outside her body, as several emotions racked her mind. Her first instinct was blind obedience to Sylar—her love, her tormentor, her savior. Plus, these men were bastards who had come over with the intent to "tag-team" her like "that whore in Vegas." That thought disgusted and angered her. But she still resisted the idea of killing, even though she had killed Agent Simmons, and despite the fact that killing seemed to come easy to Sylar. She wanted to please him, but she didn't know if she could kill again.

Sylar moved his left hand from Siobhan's shoulder and caressed her throat, giving it a little squeeze. The act made her cunt contract in pleasure. At that moment, she knew that she could—she would—do anything for him.

"Here, I will make it easy for you," Sylar murmured. The biggest of the three men suddenly fell to the floor. He leapt up and charged Siobhan and Sylar. Before he reached them, Siobhan splattered him into a million pieces.

"Again," Sylar instructed, and she focused on the man closest to them. His face distorted into a silent scream until she blew him up too.

Siobhan turned her attention to the last one, but he exploded before she could use her power on him. She looked up at Sylar, who was smirking a little more gleefully than usual. "Jackpot," he said, with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8: Release

Chapter 8: Release 

The next day Siobhan found herself in the familiar position of passenger in their most recently acquired vehicle, although her instincts told her that their road trip was about to come to an end. Sylar could only drive in circles so many times before he wound up at his father's house.

A couple times Siobhan attempted to engage him in conversation about his expectations on meeting his biological father. When he talked about it, he reminded her of a lost little boy looking for answers. She shared that she herself had no relationship with her own father—he and her mother had been teenagers when she was conceived. Her father moved on and started another family that she wasn't part of; her mother blamed her for ruining her life.

As the sun began to set, Sylar announced that it was probably prudent that they avoided hotels for awhile, and that they would be camping this evening. He shared that he had picked up a sleeping bag and some other supplies while Siobhan had been tied up the night before.

Sylar collected firewood while Siobhan set out the sleeping bag. She was already getting cold and worried that, even with a fire, the sleeping bag would not be enough to keep them warm. But then she figured that Sylar had other ideas for doing that.

After pouring some lighter fluid on the woodpile he had formed, Sylar shot blue electric currents from his fingers to start the fire. Siobhan wondered what power he didn't have. She felt relieved that he was able to take her own ability through "empathy," as he called it. Until then, she had not been convinced that he wouldn't eventually saw open her skull and rip it from her brain.

Already trembling from the dropping temperatures, Siobhan sat down as close to the fire as was comfortable. Sylar sat behind her and enveloped her body with his own. For a long time, he rested his head on her shoulder, staring into the fire intently.

Even with the fire and Sylar's body heat, Siobhan continued to shiver. Sylar nuzzled her neck, causing her to shiver for another reason. His hot breath sent waves of desire through her. The contrast in sensations was exquisite.

"Take off your clothes," Sylar murmured in her ear.

"What?" Siobhan asked, her teeth chattering.

"Take off your clothes, or I'll do it for you."

Siobhan weighed the two options. That didn't sound like much of a threat to her.

Sylar continued, "And if I have to do it, you'll spend the night tied to a tree."

Siobhan didn't want to think about what would be worse—spending a freezing night tied naked to a tree, or spending the night outside of Sylar's arms. She jumped up and began undressing as quickly as she could.

"Slower, please," he said, amused.

She breathed deeply, trying to quell her shivering. Her hoodie was already on the ground. She slowly removed her t-shirt, and threw it at him. Then she turned around and eased her jeans down, bending over as they reached her ankles. She stepped out of her jeans and stood before him, wearing only her bra and panties. Siobhan hoped that was what he wanted.

"The rest," he instructed.

Siobhan unhooked her bra and glided the straps down her arms, before dropping it to the ground. She then inched her panties off slowly.

"Now come sit with me again."

She eased herself into his lap, thinking it was hardly fair that she was naked and he was still clothed. The roughness of his jeans against her bare skin reminded her not only of her present vulnerability, but also of the bruising she sustained the night before. Her shivering from the cold air became spasmatic, and she felt deeply embarrassed at her lack of control.

Sylar stood up behind her and grabbed her by her hair. "Crawl," he instructed, and she got on her hands and knees. He pulled her hair just hard enough to guide her where he wanted her to go—to the sleeping bag. Siobhan felt relieved by this demonstration of mercy.

He let her get in the sleeping bag herself while he undressed. Siobhan drank in the sight of his dark, handsome features and erect cock. He knelt down above her prone body, spreading her legs apart with his own. After he zipped them in, he rested his body weight on top of her and rubbed his cock against her pussy. She could hear the sounds of her own wetness as he did it.

Sylar brought his hands up to cup her face and began thrusting into her gently. He kissed her deeply and then gazed into her eyes. As he moved against her, Siobhan became acutely aware of how much her ass still hurt from the previous night. She flinched in pain. "Oh, does that hurt?" Sylar asked. His smirk informed her that he was acutely aware that it did.

Confined by the sleeping bag, their lovemaking was less athletic than usual, and Siobhan enjoyed the closeness and sweetness of it. The pain caused by his thrusting reminded her of his power over her, but she felt loved and comforted by his proximity. Sylar stroked her clit telekinetically, causing her to moan his name as she orgasmed. His thrusts became more intense as he neared his own climax. He passionately kissed her upon his release and embraced her body tightly to his. They fell asleep intertwined, with him still inside her.

*****

Siobhan awakened to a sense of impending doom. The dawn had just begun to break, but Sylar was already up and dressed. She didn't want to move, but got up anyway. They didn't speak as they prepared to leave their campsite.

They drove for about an hour before Sylar veered off the road so suddenly that if Siobhan hadn't been wearing her seat belt, she would have hit the floor. They skidded into the parking lot of an abandoned diner.

Sylar got out of the car. He seemed entranced by the façade of the diner, which had obviously been boarded up long before. She was about to ask why they had stopped when he telekinetically began tearing the boards off of the front of the diner. He entered the building when he was finished. Even though her instincts told her to run, she followed him inside.

As Sylar was looking around the diner, he murmured that he had been there before. He then appeared to enter a trance. After a few minutes, Siobhan mustered the courage to say something. "Hello? Where did you just go?" she asked tentatively.

"I remember my father was here," Sylar said in a low voice. He then telekinetically ripped open a booth partition, and extracted a toy car from it. He concentrated as he examined the toy car. "Something terrible happened here. My father did something to me—something that I forgot." He reentered his trance.

Siobhan waited for him to come to, panicking internally. She jumped when he murmured, "Mommy…he killed my mother."

She reached out to touch his shoulder, and then felt herself fly backwards. The impact of the wall knocked the air out of her. She remained pinned against the wall as she gasped to catch her breath. After a moment, he released her from his invisible grip, and she slid down to the floor. He then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she managed to say, before he was out of earshot.

Sylar paused and looked back toward her. "To find my father, because now that I've seen the truth, I want him to die." His eyes softened somewhat as he stared into hers. "Go home to your mother, Siobhan. You're not safe with me." He then turned and walked away.

*****THE END (for now).*****

**Author's note: Because I still believe in happy endings, a sequel is buzzing around in my head. Hope to post the first chapter in the next 2-3 weeks. The next one may take more time to write since I'll have to get more creative with the plot this time. Thanks for reading/reviewing! **


End file.
